1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680 describes a motorcycle provided with a vehicle height control device for a vehicle using a hydraulic damper, specifically, a two-level vehicle-height control device that reduces the vehicle height while the vehicle is stopped and that increases the vehicle height while the vehicle is traveling. The vehicle height control device utilizes the telescopic motion of the hydraulic damper to extend the hydraulic damper so as to increase the vehicle height or to optionally change the vehicle height to a lower position.
Specifically, the vehicle height is optionally switched to a predetermined higher position or a predetermined lower position by utilizing oil discharged by a pumping operation of the hydraulic damper to selectively switch, via a manual operation or an automatic operation, a control valve between a position where the vehicle height is increased and a position where the vehicle height is reduced.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680 only discloses a motorcycle with a rear suspension and a front fork in which a vehicle height adjustment device is provided only in the rear suspension. In such a motorcycle, the vehicle height changes only on a rear wheel side with a rear suspension installed thereon. Thus, a rear-wheel-side vehicle height increasing operation forces the rider of the motorcycle to assume an unstable, forward-leaning driving position.
An object of the present invention is to stabilize the rider's driving position in spite of a change in vehicle height.